


I'm a Draenei on the streets... but an Eredar in the sheets

by LewdCookies



Series: Knotty Charm [4]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Armor removal foreplay, Blow Jobs, Consensual, Consensual Sex, Copious Fluids, Creampie, Deepthroating, Doggy Style, Eager Oral Sex, Endowed Male, Endowed Monster, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fellatio, Furry, Gratuitous Smut, Hardcore, How does one kiss a werewolf?, Internal Cumshot, Knotting, Large Cock, Mating Press, Messy Oral, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-graphic violence, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Oral, Smut, Submission, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Werewolves, lycanthrope, sloppy blowjob, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdCookies/pseuds/LewdCookies
Summary: When Gideon Blackburn decides to stop by an friend he has no idea his visit will reignite long lost memories and fantasies that turn into a night of passion.
Relationships: Draenei/Worgen (Warcraft), Female Draenei/Male Worgen (Warcraft), Yrel (Warcraft)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Knotty Charm [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1409806
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	I'm a Draenei on the streets... but an Eredar in the sheets

Thunk Fistsmash felt an increasing sense of annoyance as he got closer and closer to the centre of camp where the fighting still went on. He cursed the incompetence of everyone around him. The Fel orc sneered disdainfully as the body of a grunt suddenly came crashing down next to him, his chest completely caved in. They had been in the midst of celebrating their gains from a recent Draenei village raid when one of the gate guards had come crashing down onto a table. His body mangled and bent at all the wrong places from something. Then all hellfire had broken loose as a female draenei dressed in heavy armor and wielding a large crystal mace charged in with a loud war cry. Now chaos reigned as she had torn her way through the camp, having already killed scores of grunts in her wake. What was more disconcerting to him were the dead bodies he had stumbled upon as he roused the rest of the camp to deal with the intruder. Most of them having died from stab wounds but then there were some that had had their throats slit. Was there more than one attacker going through the camp? It was something he would have to worry about later. Right now the armored warrior tearing through the camp was more important. The second in command drew his sword from his belt as he approached. Like any weapon wielded by his kind it was a wicked looking blade. He peered around the corner of a tent, seeing the draenei currently embroiled in a duel with his boss. Dying or dead orcs were scattered all. Frankly, he didn’t care the slightest if the bint managed to finish his boss off or not. The moron lacked any sense of ambition anyway and was just content with raiding nearby villages to make due. He on the other hand had ideas, grand ideas that would see them become a force to be reckoned with. One he was in charge of the band the whole of Outland would tremble at hearing the name Thunk Fistsmash before long. The thought made him grin. If he could just get closer without being spotted, he might be able to stab her in the back. Just to tip things in his favour. And if he was lucky he might even get a chance to finish off his boss and lead what remained of the band to some real glory.  
Suddenly he was jerked backwards when a clawed hand covered in black fur went over his mouth. The last thing he felt was the dagger plunging into his heart. 

Gideon Blackburn let go of the lifeless body, dropping it to the ground with a loud crash. The worgen rogue wiping the orc’s spittle off his hand on his pants with a disgruntled look.  
“These wankers drool too much,” he mutters acerbically.  
Wiping the blood off his dagger on its ragged tunic before returning it to its sheath on his hip. With that he stepped out from between the tents into the open with an almost casual step to his pawed feet. In the middle the draenei was still busy fighting a rather large ogre that was wielding an axe almost as big as him.  
“So do you need any help with that?” He asks her casually as he leans against a stack of crates.  
“I’m fine,” comes her curt reply before she sidesteps a wide swipe of his axe.  
She returns the favour with a heavy blow to his midriff that sends him reeling to the side, the sound of the impact like a ringing bell. The only thing preventing him, or his internal organs, from turning into pulp was his large bulk and the armor he wore.  
“Alright then,” he says with a shrug of his broad shoulders.  
From between a pair of tents a fel orc grunt suddenly comes charging towards him, sword raised high in the air. His bellowing war cry stops dead in his throat as a throwing dagger is suddenly embedded in between his eyes. His body carries itself forward on its own momentum for a couple of more steps before it crashes down into the dirt. Gideon sighs exasperatedly while rolling his cyan eyes.  
“They never seem to learn, never do that when you’re by yourself,” he remarks with characteristic Gilnean dryness.  
“I thought your job was to clear out the rest of the camp,” the draenei remarks amused as she dodges another attack.  
“I did,” Gideon shoots back amicably, “But I guess that bugger had been napping somewhere. Still okay over there?”  
The draenei spun around the ogre, the axe missing her by a hair's width once more.  
“What? Are you already getting a bit bored Gideon?” She retorts with mirth, “Perhaps you want to take him on by yourself?”  
The worgen throws his hands up in apparent defeat.  
“Oh heavens no Yrel,” he says, louder than was perhaps necessary, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

A slight grin forms on his lupine face as he notices the coin finally managing to drop for the ogre as he hears her name. Even if she didn’t really need his help, he might as well give her some indirect assistance. With his confidence suddenly taken down a notch the ogre fumbles with his next swing and leaves himself open, a chance which the draenei paladin was quick to exploit. The ogre howls in pain as she manages to pulverize one of his knee-caps with a low swing of her mace. With a look that fluctuated between panic and pain he stumbles forwards in some vain attempt to strike back at her. Underneath him his tree trunk sized leg is twisted at an odd angle. There is a sound akin to a watermelon bursting open as her next swing connects with his head. Which appears to disappear in a cloud of red mist. Pieces of his skull landing on the ground a distance away with wet splats. The now headless ogre topples over onto the ground with a heavy thump, blood pooling out from the mangled stump that had been his neck. Yrel stands there for a moment, obviously catching her breath. Her long white hair is slightly disheveled and the white and gold suit of armor is stained with blood. Thankfully none of it was hers as far as he could tell. She gives him an annoyed stare before speaking.  
“You know I could’ve handled him. Even without your help.”  
The annoyed look disappears as her face softens.  
“Thanks.”  
“Don’t mention it,” he replies with a shallow nod.  
The worgen walks up to the rapidly cooling corpse, avoiding the large pool of blood in the process. He fishes around for a moment around the bulky body, looking not too happy about at the same time. Then he finds what he is looking for and tears away a large iron keyring from its belt.  
“Noticed he had this on him earlier, will save us some time in getting the slaves free.”  
He throws her the keyring and she deftly grabs it midair.  
“They’re back there by the way,” he says with a nod over his shoulder, “You might as well free them instead of me.”  
“Why’s that?” Yrel asks as she hangs her mace on her back, the crystal covered with gore and viscera.  
“Because my Draenei is incredibly rusty. Remember what happened last time.”  
“Oh yeah,” the draenei giggling as the memory comes back to her.  
The worgen rolls his eyes at her mirthful reaction.  
“I mean someone might know some common” he goes on, “But I might as well stay on the safe side.”  
“Besides,” he quickly adds, “Worgens aren’t exactly a common sight in Nagrand. No need to make them panic or anything.”  
“I suppose that is true,” she says with a slight nod of her head before smiling at him.  
“Who knows, maybe they’ll change their minds if I tell them you’re a good boy.”  
Gideon groans loudly at her comment, eliciting further giggles from the paladin.  
“You know I hate it when people do that.”  
He gives her a sharp look.  
“And don’t even think of telling them about the ear scratching.”  
The paladin gives him a saintly smile. Gideon noting that the only thing missing was a glowing halo behind her head to complete the picture.  
“No promises,” she says innocently.

The put the camp to the torch just as they left, to dissuade someone else from suddenly filling in the vacant spot. A large plume of smoke rising to the sky as they, alongside the freed slaves and the wagons containing the supplies, left the camp behind. When they returned back to the village they were celebrated as heroes by the grateful villagers. Graciously both of them passed on any offers on payment, having already taken a modest cut of whatever valuables were in the fel orcs treasury. Not to mention the villagers needing it more than them. But even then they were showered in various gifts, mainly food and minor trinkets. Gideon getting several suggestive looks and thinly veiled innuendos from members of the opposite sex. His exotic appearance instantly attracting attention. He kindly shot down all of them. Regardless they accepted some of the food to appease them, not wanting to deprive the villagers of what they needed to survive. They stayed for a while, partaking in the celebratory feast, until they decided to leave the village and head out on the open road again.

Underneath a pink-channeled sky as the sun began to set the open plains of Nagrand seemed to roll out as far as the eye could see. The open land broken up by numerous lakes and small forests. In the distance low mountains rose skywards. But in other places the land simply dropped into nothingness. Here and there clusters of floating islands hung still in the air, some of them covered with copses of trees. Waterfalls cascaded off the sides of some, feeding small lakes underneath them. other times the waters simply spilled into the Twisting Nether. Gideon liked place, despite everything it felt relatively normal. Especially compared to the rest of the Outland. And he could see why Yrel had decided to move here as well. After the Iron Horde had been defeated the draenei paladin had decided to go over to Azeroth. To see what she could do to help the Alliance and her kinsmen there. The whole Iron Horde and Draenor thing still felt strange to him. All that stuff about time travel and parallel worlds that felt like a headache inducing mess that he didn’t want to think about. The rogue leaving all such stuff to mages and warlocks to bother about instead. Having sensed his confusion over the whole situation Chromie had, at one point, enigmatically mentioned to him not to bother too much about. As the whole thing wouldn’t matter much in the long run. Not that it had really helped to ease his confusion, but by this point he was used to the bronze dragons cryptic remarks. Either way, Yrel had found herself drawn to Outland. Gideon figuring it had been a slight case of homesickness. Or perhaps she had felt uncomfortable being around the draenei that lived on Azeroth for various reasons. Respecting her privacy, he hadn’t pried all that much into it. After some travelling on the shattered world she had decided to settle down on an old farm in Nagrand she had found herself the owner off somehow. He hadn’t blamed her, knowing how hectic Shattrath could be a lot of the time. Not to mention the Aldor and Scryers having their constant pecking matches. Someone of her calibre would’ve most likely seen constant recruiting attempts from either side. Not to mention the fine line you had to walk as not to piss off them off as you tried to help. And enough said about the other regions for that part. But despite all that she was more than willing to help people in need at the drop of a hat. Having already garnered a reputation in the region as a champion of the Light. And he was sure that extended far beyond Nagrand as well.

It had been on her farm that the two had met again, Gideon having recently finished a small job in Shattrath of all places. Remembering that she lived sort of nearby and it had been a considerate amount of time since he had last seen her he decided to drop by. But her surprise at seeing him appear at the entrance to her farm had barely managed to fade before other things happened. A draenei messenger on a talbuk had arrived and informed her that a group of fel orcs had raided a nearby village. And that prisoners had been taken as well. Sadly, even after a measure of peace had been brought to the Outland after the defeat of the Illidari, the place wasn’t exactly safe. A particular issue was fel orc remnants. Groups of them still living in remote locations or simply as roving bandit gangs without much of a base. The people living here had to fend for themselves, wWith the Alliance and the Horde tied up with another war back on Azeroth. Another reason why Yrel had decided to stay here Gideon assumed. She had missed being part of the defeat of the Burning Legion, both on Outland and Azeroth, and felt a need to help some other way. After hearing the news the paladin had resolutely walked inside her house. Mere moments later she had stepped out fully dressed in her plate armor and carrying her mace. The armor was more or less the same thing he remembered her wearing after becoming Exarch. Even if it looked like it had lost a bit of its luster by this point. He hadn’t needed any real convincing to help her out and the two had set out to track down the warband.

That was then and now they were making their way back to the farm again as dusk began to settle. Both adventurers idly munching on their gifted food as they walked. The strain from the fighting, not to mention the travelling, having made them rather ravenous. Gideon biting off huge chunks from a loaf of bread while Yrel chewed in some dried talbuk meat. Off in the distance Gideon could spot a farm of Orcish design. The smoke coming from the chimney showing it wasn’t abandoned like so many others he had seen earlier. In the distance he could see a solitary, gigantic white rock rising to the sky that he idly remembers being called Oshu'gun.  
“That’s Thrall’s farm if you’re wondering,” Yrel remarks after following his gaze.  
“It is? Glad to hear he’s found a place settled down,” the worgen sounding happy for the old hero.  
“I stop by there sometimes. To talk mostly,” she continues, “Just swapping stories.”  
There was an unmistakable forlorn note to her voice as she spoke. As if the discussion was dragging up uncomfortable memories or something of the like. Gideon can’t help but feel somewhat guilty in the process.  
“Like a pair of old veterans then,” he jokes in an effort to raise the mood a little.  
It makes her laugh softly for a moment.  
“Yes, I suppose.”  
Yrel fixes him with a surprisingly inquisitive look, warmth returning to her voice as she speaks,  
“Speaking of a pair of old veterans. What have you been up to since I last saw you?”  
The worgen scratches the pack of his neck as he looks at her.  
“Weeell, where do I begin.”

They were still talking as they reached the entrance to the farm, the sun slowly descending beneath the horizon. Gideon telling her of one of his adventures in Kul Tiras, causing the the draenei to laugh heartily in the process. Located down the main road the farm was made up out of three buildings of various sizes and encircling a central courtyard. All of them were of the same Draenei design he had seen before. With rounded corners and built out of sand coloured stone. He could even see the large crystals mounted at the top of the roof and he still had no idea why they were there or what they really did. As farms went, it was pretty modest. It was the Outland equivalent to the places he routinely saw in Elwynn forest and elsewhere. Or back home in Gilneas for that part before the calamity.

Her house could best be described as cozy. It was the smallest building of the three, slightly squat in appearance with a single floor and a loft above that. The worgen barely having to duck to get through the doorway and the interior felt surprisingly spacious. The ground floor was a two room affair, the kitchen and living room sharing the same space. A doorway leading into a workroom or simply storage. An unlit fireplace was located close to the kitchen area. A staircase leading up to what he assumed was the bedroom up on the loft. With a thump Yrel sets the large mace down on the wooden floor close to the door, the head still covered in dried-in blood. Gideon undoes his weapon belt and lets his twin daggers hang off an empty hook on the wall. Then, being courteous as ever, he begins lighting a fire in the fireplace to bring some needed warmth back into the house.

“Would you mind helping me remove my armor?” she asks after having stowed away what remained food they had been given. The worgen currently basking in the warmth on the floor next to the fireplace for a moment. The house beginning to feel comfortable again.  
“Considering the speed you put it on earlier I figured you had help from someone else,” he remarked.  
By now Gideon had realized the house was completely empty except for the two of them. Yrel shook her head slightly in response.  
“No, that’s just from years of practising. Removing takes a while longer. As you might remember.”  
Gideon gives her a slight knowing nod before rising up on his feet again. Yrel smiles at him and raises her arms as he approaches.  
“Having seen your dexterous fingers at work before I’m sure these straps won’t be any problems,” she says. A slight playful tone creeping into her voice.  
“If you’re not careful, these fingers will pinch your knickers before you know it.”  
Yrel laughs at his comment.  
“Oh, I’d love to see you do that someday,” she adds with the same playful tone.  
He chuckles dryly before beginning to go through the process of removing one of her pauldrons. His large but nimble fingers deftly undoing the various buckles holding it in place. Up so close to her his keen sense of smell invariably picks up her scents. Of sweat, dirt and blood from the previous fight. But also of oil and faint traces of soap as well. Remembering those from the times he watched her clean her armor back on Draenor. The memories of the times he helped her remove it when they were camping for the night on Draenor suddenly coming back to him. How oddly tense things had been in the beginning, not to mention how he had fumbled with some of the straps. The straps to his own leather armor weren’t nearly as elaborate as hers in comparison. Not to mention all her weird looks and questions, the draenei never having seen a worgen him before in her life. The closest comparison had been the Saberon but then they were walking cats and not wolves. Not to mention they couldn’t change back to humans for that part. Something which had also fascinated her when she had first seen it happen. But then as their journeys had continued things had become more and more relaxed between them. And he’d gotten much better at acting as her squire as well. Yrel’s breathing was slow and steady and her eyes closed. Although Gideon thought he could see a slight blush on her cheeks. 

One by one her armor was removed and gently placed on a nearby table. First the pauldrons and the rerebraces underneath, followed by her armored gauntlets. The gloves sliding off with a sharp tug and revealing her slender if not calloused hands. The vambraces coming off next and went on the table with the rest. He went down on his knees to start undoing the attachments to her tassets. Yrel suddenly jumping as one of his hands brush by her unarmored inner thigh by accident.  
“Sorry,” he says apologetically.  
“It’s okay,” she replies calmly, a slightly flustered look on her face.  
The greaves, poleyn and cuisse were next, the worgens nimble fingers making short work of the various small straps holding them in place. Years of picking locks and pickpocketing putting to good use. More memories suddenly coming back to him, of the slight tension that seemed to linger between the two as their travels went on. Of how Yrel sometimes glanced his way when she thought he wasn’t looking. Slight furtive glances that lasted just a few seconds. Of the times they had to huddle together for warmth when the nights were extra cold. The paladin pulled up close to him as they slept side by side.

Yrel lets out a soft gasp when his fingers brush by her body again, the rogue beginning to undo the straps on her breastplate. The blush on her cheeks returning once more. Her breathing was still steady as she waited for him to finish. But now it sound a bit more shallow. The only real noise in the house was the sound of crackling fire and the noises of metal upon metal and leather straps being undone. A slight tension lingered in the air as neither of them said much of anything. An old routine having settled in once more. Yrel moves around without him having to say much of anything. Giving the worgens fingers access to all the required straps. She shudders slightly again when his fingers manages to brush by her again as he works.

She takes a deep breath as the breastplate finally comes off her, her breasts rising and falling on her chest. With the armor finally removed all she was left wearing was a black aketon and pants made out of thick cloth. Her cheeks flustered and there are a pair of unmistakable faint bumps on her chest as well. Gideon trying not to stare too much as he puts the scuffed breastplate down on the table alongside the rest of the pieces. No doubt she’d spend all day tomorrow cleaning off all the blood, and to fix the numerous small dents and scratches it had sustained from the fighting. He was bound to do it with his own equipment as well. Fel orcs were very heavy bleeders, especially when you sliced open one of their arteries in the process. 

Suddenly Yrel presses herself up close to him, her hands caressing his arms and tugging at the laces and buckles holding his armor together. He looks down at her, the worgen just slightly taller than her.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Repaying the favour of course,” she replies with a playful smile on her soft lips.  
She surprises him by rising up slightly and pressing her lips against his in a brief but intense kiss. The worgen’s eyes opening wide in surprise. When she breaks away, her cheeks are flushed.  
“So how long have you wanted to do that?” he asks, amusement creeping into his voice.  
“Ever since you showed up at the entrance,” she replies, smiling flirtatiously before kissing him again. Her hands began to slowly undo the laces on his leather chest piece. 

What follows was a flurry of activity as the two kiss, if not somewhat awkwardly due to differences in physiology, while Gideon gets undressed. His gloves landing on the kitchen table as they bumped into it, his bracers landing on the floor on the way to the staircase. The belt and tassets getting caught on a stair step as they fell. The breastplate landing on the bedroom floor alongside his black undershirt in quick succession. The worgen now only wearing his pants, his feet far too big to fit in any kind of shoes. Gideon only passingly noted the surprisingly large size of her bed before Yrel pushed him on top of it, his legs hanging off the edge. The very eager paladin climbing on top of him and kissing him again as her hands drag over his furred, muscular chest with obvious glee. Moonlight streaming through the window next to the bed and bathing the bedroom in a pale light. She quickly undid the buttons of her aketon and nearly tore it off her. Revealing to the surprised worgen that she was topless underneath it. The blue skin of her upper body already heavily flushed with arousal. His reaction more amused than lurid.  
“Never took you for someone that bold,” he remarks.  
She gives him an amused smile in return.  
“Had no time to change before we had to leave.”  
“Wait, so you didn’t wear anything under that tank top?”  
“Mhm,” she nods with a lurid smile on her lips.  
The draenei cups her breasts and squeezes them before simply letting them drop to tease him. Her bosom stood high and proud on her chest. They were more than ample on her athletic body but it was their shape that made them truly irresistible. Being a perfect union of both invitation and challenge to the worgen at the same time. Both of them capped with a pair of large, rock hard nipples that seemed to beg to be played with. 

He sat up, the motion causing the straddling draenei to slide down onto his groin. Yrel lets out a soft coo as she can feel the bulge in his pants pressing up against her crotch. She gives him a flirtatious look and gyrated her pelvis against his, causing him to grunt. It was then her turn to gasp loudly as he grasp her heavy mammaries with his large hands. Squeezing them roughly for a moment she gasps even louder as she feels his sharp claws prick at her skin with just the amount of pressure. The bubbling moan in her throat rising in pitch as he pinches both of her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. With a grip on his black mane, she urges him on and he leans closer. The worgen burrowing his face in the valley between her breasts. The feeling of his cold nose and his canine teeth against her sensitive skin making her mewl with delight. The sounds continue as he delivers heavy kisses on her flustered skin. She lets out further moans and whimpers as he continues to eagerly grope and kiss her chest. Her hips gyrating against his crotch, Yrel feeling his member grow harder and harder in confines of his pants. Catching him by surprise, she pushes him back down onto the bed and slowly slides backwards. A very lusty and hungry expression on her face. Gideon, sensing what she was planning to do, raises his hips as her fingers quickly undoes the buttons on his pants. Hooking her fingers around the hem and begins to pull them down, alongside his underwear. As the pants slide down his furred legs more and more of his member emerges. First a tuft of dark fur located around the base and then the beginning of a red swollen knot. The draenei’s eyes focused on his crotch.

With a sharp tug she pulls his pants down to his knees. Released from its clothed confines the member suddenly springs upwards, Yrel gasping in surprise as it appears. The draenei staring wide-eyed at the large turgid worgen shaft right in front of her. Like its owner, it was a bit of a hybrid. A lurid combination of both human and wolf components. The tuft of dark fur was in similar appearance to the mane behind his head and an obvious stand in for pubic hair. The shaft itself was coloured a vivid shade of crimson. Underneath the skin there was a lightning patterns of small, dark veins running up and down it. A pair of noticeably bigger veins snaked up the length of the girthy shaft as well. And on the underside a noticeable cumvein, the size of her ring finger, ran up almost its entire length. Its head was spade-like in form than looking like a bulbous mushroom. Complete with a pointed tip and a slit that was a slight dimple in a recess just behind it. The shaft possessed a respectable size to it. Or perhaps, more accurately in Yrel’s case, awe inspiring. But despite that it wasn’t fully erect in its current state, the thing possessing a slight sag to it. The shaft was its meatiest around the middle of it, its circumference just a bit bigger than her wrist. In return it was slimmer at the base and around the head, even if the difference wasn’t that big. Despite being somewhat flaccid it was about half the length of her forearm. But its length was increasing slowly but steadily as more and more blood rushed into it. The most striking feature to it was the decently sized knot that was located just above the base of the shaft, slightly where it connected with his groin. The knot slightly smaller than her open palm or closed fist. Underneath that hung a pair of hairless, leathery skinned testicles that were the size of ripe plums. Yrel continued to gawk at the throbbing shaft in silence for a few moments before she said anything.  
“It’s so big,” her voice sound breathless as she looks at his shaft as it grew harder, “It’s even bigger than I had imagined it.”  
Gideon chose not to comment on that last part, guilty of imagining her naked at least a couple of times during their travels together. His own fantasies having ended up accurate for the most part. The worgen was far too much of a gentleman to act on such impulses without her explicit permission. Although if he had somehow known about her illicit fantasies about him back then he wasn’t exactly sure what he would’ve done.  
“If you think it’s too big for you maybe we-,” he began. The worgen knowing his size could be intimidating to some from experience.  
“No!” she interrupts him. Sounding almost a bit too eager in the process.  
There was a moment of tense silence in the bedroom before Yrel spoke again.  
“I…” she drifts off for a moment and looks awkwardly to the side before continuing, “I want you. Ever since Draenor you’ve always lingered in the back of my mind… and my fantasies as well.”  
The blush on her cheeks grows bigger before she continued.  
“And then to suddenly see you on my doorstep just like that brought back a lot of memories. Not to mention a lot of naughty thoughts and ideas as well.”  
The look in her eyes was a mix of emotions, obvious desire tinged with a hint of worry and honesty as well. He gives her his best comforting smiles to calm her down.  
“I can admit you’ve been in the back of my mind as well from time to time. Mostly just wondering how you’ve been holding up and all that since we last saw each other.”  
The relative absurdity of this heart of heart lingered in the back of his mind. He was naked, she was mostly naked and his throbbing erect shaft was currently between the two of them. Gideon exhales.  
“Also frankly I’d be lying through my teeth if I said I hadn't had my fair share of fantasies about you as well,” he went on.  
Yrel laughs, relief washing over her as her body relaxes.  
“One can only wonder what they might be,” she remarks with fascination.  
“Depends on my mood,” he replies somewhat offhandedly.  
The moment the words had left his mouth he regrets them.  
“Oh?” she looks at him with amused interest, one of her eyebrows arching upwards.  
“Maybe you care to elaborate?”  
Gideon looks sideways for a moment, feeling he had most likely said too much. He grunts when he suddenly feels her hand around his shaft, the draenei jerking some life back into his slowly softening shaft. He grunts a bit louder when she applies some none too kind pressure to her grip.  
“Fine,” he relents.  
“Some days it’s something like this,” he nods towards the bed, “Other days…”  
Now it was his turn to randomly trail off. Not sure he wants to continue his awkward confession of his fantasies. But he gasps loudly and relents once more as Yrel’s grip around his shaft tightens briefly. The worgen feeling foolish for forgetting she had a firm grip from swinging that giant mace around.  
“Other days I simply end up throwing you down onto the ground and…”  
He lingers there for a moment, both as a dramatic pause and trying to figure out how to phrase himself before throwing caution to the wind.  
“Fuck you senseless.”  
To his amusement Yrel visibly shudders in reaction to his raunchy confession. The draenei obviously having had similar fantasies at some point in time. Or she probably still did for that part. An amused but good-natured snicker coming from him at her reaction. Her cheeks blushing in response, all the while her hand slowly jerks his shaft. The meaty pole having grown fully erect by now.  
“So it’s safe to say we both want this,” she says with a lustful smile.  
He gives her his best wolfish grin in response, the draenei involuntarily shuddering as she sees it. He figures that her fantasies were resurfacing in the back of her mind.  
“Yeah,” he replies with a nod, “I guess this makes us friends with benefits then?”  
“After this? Oh yes, yes.”

The naughty smile was still on her lips as she leans closer to the base of the shaft. Gideon groaning loudly as she lets her tongue slowly drag up its entire length. She lets the tip of her tongue swirl around the tip for a moment. Wrapping one of her hands around the shaft above the knot, she opens her mouth wide and engulfs the member. Gideon lets out a low growl in surprise as he sees her take half the shaft in one go. And then his eyes opened wide in surprise as she pushes herself further and further down on it. For a moment her lips touch her fingers wrapped around the base before they let go. She holds herself there, looking up at him briefly with a lustful gaze that dares him to make her go deeper. Luckily for her he dares, grabbing the back of her head and pushing her down further. Her throat making slight noises of protest at the sudden intrusion. Or perhaps they were sounds of delight for all he knew. Yrel’s lips stretches around the beginning of the knot. Her sudden raunchy turnaround surprising him. With the air cleared between them, she had obviously decided to go all in to indulge in her fantasies. A wish he felt more than ready to oblige if she so wanted.

The worgen holds her there, the draenei offering not much in protest as her throat is filled to the brim with his meat. She hums in delight as his grip shifts from the back of her head to her curled horns. Her body trembles in expectation as he grabs a firm hold of them. She looks at him, tears streams from the corners of her eyes from the effort. Her look says everything he needs to know, and he pulls her head back, her throat making a wet glurking noise as the shaft retreats. He hears her gasp for air as the head lingers on her tongue for a moment. Her cheeks were rosy and there is a wild look in her eyes. Obviously knowing what was going to come next and was eagerly expecting it at the same time. Her hands resting on top of the bed, fingers digging into the sheets as she readies herself. He was fully ready to let go of her the moment she says stop or makes any signal at not wanting what was going to happen But instead she simply seems to relax. Her tongue slowly teases his member as it resides inside the hot and wet cavern of her mouth. Then with a low growl to give her a signal what was to happen he slams her head forward, her throat protesting wetly in the process. The only thing impeding her progress down to his pelvis is the knot. Her eyes shoot open wide as her nose almost buries itself in his pubic fur before they close and she hums with pleasure. The vibrations making him groan as they travel through his shaft. He pulls her back again, letting her gasp for air for a scant few moments before he pushes her down firmly. Strangled noises of pleasure coming from her as he repeats the process a couple of times, her whole body quivering as he fucks her throat.

When he lets her go, she falls down on her rear and gasps for buckets of air. Her face a ruined mess of tears and spittle, but even then there is a look of sheer joy on her face. The moment she manages to collect herself she goes on the attack. Grabbing the saliva drenched pole in her hands and begins to eagerly jerk it. Then she wraps her hungry lips around the head. Head moving up and down the shaft in sync with her hand, cheeks caving inwards as she applies suction. He can feel her tongue dance around the crown, covering it with even more saliva. With a slight pop she breaks the seal of her lips around his shaft and lets them wander down its length. Her hand still working the slick shaft in the process. She opens her mouth wide and lets her tongue slide up its entire length from base to tip. The tongue tip flicking against the sensitive underside and making him growl in response. The low rumbling sound obviously pleasing her as she visibly shudders in delight as she hears it. Yrel wraps her lips around the head again, taking half the shaft into her mouth in one swift motion. Her lips stretches around the girthier part of the shaft as they go down. Then she pushes herself further once more, taking more and more of the shaft into her mouth. The slow descent downwards lets him feel how the shaft slides down her throat. Tears forming in the corners of her eyes once again as she looks at him. Without any hesitation she pushes herself even further down, taking the last remaining bit before the knot. When she suddenly goes beyond that point Gideon grunts, her lips seemingly stretched to the breaking point around the knot. She bobs her head up and down rapidly, gurgling noises coming from her throat. One of her hands that rest on his pelvis starts moving down to between her legs, but a deep growl from him makes her stop in her tracks. Gideon feels her tremble in response, the worgen by now beginning to figure out that it was his feral side that thrilled and excited her the most. Not to mention the strange exotic air he had around him. That was also evident by the absolute gusto she was showing while going down on him. The noises of appreciation he made goading her on even further. There was a streak of submissiveness in her he realized, something which he might as well exploit it a little for her pleasure’s sake.

With a slight throaty noise of protest, Yrel pulls back up. A look of almost sheer bliss on her face as she smiles at him. Strings of saliva connecting the tip of his shaft to her lips for a moment before they tear apart and disappear. Her hands are a blur as they jerk the drenched shaft, smearing out the large quantities of saliva that coated it. She continues to smile at him as she leans closer, her hands adding a slight twist to their motions as they move. Pushing the shaft towards him, she leans closer and lands a series of kisses on his testicles. He grunts as she applies some gentle pressure to them with a hand. Pushing the sack up against the base of the shaft before she wraps her lips around the head. With slow and steady motions, she bobs her head up and down, now only going slightly past the crown with her motions. Her other hand remains still, holding the shaft steady as she moves. But at the same time she kneads his testicles in the palm of her other hand. Applying just enough pressure for it not to be painful or uncomfortable. Yrel managing to read off his reactions and response with surprising keenness.

After a while she lets go of his scrotum and sits up again and begins to jerk the shaft in rhythm to her bobbing head. Her hand and lips moving at a fast, jerky pace. She gives him a smouldering intense look. Eyes glinting with an unmistakable hungry spark as she goes for it again. The draenei pushes herself forward again and engulfs the whole shaft down to the beginning of the knot. Gideon once again groans as he feels the hot and wet confines of her throat engulf his shaft. The pressure continues to build between his legs as Yrel practically feasts on his shaft, devouring it with a ravenous appetite. Whenever she looks at him her eyes are glossy with desire. The only thing stopping her from frigging herself furiously is him growling whenever her hands move away from the bed. Based on her motions he figures that she was frantically rubbing her thighs together in some effort to relieve herself of the heat between her legs. But seeing as she wanted him to be in control he wasn’t going to let her do that anytime soon. Something which he was assuming was also making her near delirious with lust. And right now his member was the perfect outlet for that.

Yrel gasps as she pulls away again, her throat finally beginning to protest a bit too much for her to go on. The draenei grins widely at him as she continues playing with the slick shaft. Her lips glisten with saliva in the moonlight as they slid up and down its length. Her tongue lapping at drops of precome that slowly dribbled down the member as the pressure in his testicles built. After leaving a loud wet kiss on it, she pulls away. One of her hands jerking the base with slow and steady motions. She smiles lustily at him, eyes flicking between his face and the shaft. Almost as if she was seeking his approval to continue. The motions smearing any leaking precome, making it glisten even more in the pale light. To indulge her, he gives her a slight nod. She leans forward and let her tongue slide upwards before wrapping her lips around the head. Using both hands to jerk off the shaft she bobs up and down, her eyes looking at him with smouldering intensity. 

Still looking deep into his eyes, she engulfs the shaft almost to the base for the umptenth time. Gideon growling as he feels her throat wrap seemingly wrap around the shaft like a wet blanket. With both hands around the knot her head moves up and down in a rapid, hungry pace. The draenei beginning to swallow at the same time. The sensations causing him to gasp as her throat muscles work around the shaft as it plunged in and out of her throat. The look in her eyes almost pleading for him to climax, her efforts increasing as he continued to hold back. 

The dam bursts when she suddenly lets a finger tease his testicles. His legs twitches involuntarily as the fingertips caress the sensitive skin. But the distraction works as his mental grip suddenly slips and he comes with a drawn-out groan. The toes on his feet curls inwards as the muscles in his limbs tense up. His eyelids clamp shut as leans his head against the bed, his jaw going slightly slack in the process. A multitude of factors has created an absolute monster of an orgasm that is currently tearing through his body. His member pulsed, and he could feel the load run up the length of it. The worgen groaning slightly as it ejects from the slit. Yrel’s eyes open wide as his first load floods her mouth, drenching her taste buds with its strong, salty flavour. He looks on in surprise as she without any prompting deepthroats the member just before it pulses for the second time. His second load of the night dumped right into her gullet. This accompanied by abject moans of pleasure from her, Yrel’s body trembles as she climaxes as well.

Even as his climax begins to fade away; her lips are still wrapped around the member. Her tongue lapping up any errant drop of semen that dribbles out of the slit during the aftershocks. Yrel very intent on not missing a single drop in the process. The sensations of her mouth around his still very sensitive member makes him twitch and gasp occasionally. His reactions obviously pleasing to her as she can’t help but smile briefly whenever it happens. There is a slight plop as the seal of her lips is broken. Her dark purple tongue licks her lips lasciviously before a finger collects an errant dollop on her chin. Her other hand slowly jerks the glistening shaft. The member still manages to stand up after the preceding wallop of a climax. Even then Yrel looks at it with some concern, as if she expects it to just fall down dead at a moments notice. Suddenly the bedroom is flooded with a golden light as the hand holding his shaft begins to glow. Gideon gasps slightly as he feels the restorative powers of the Light flow into his knob. After being reinvigorated the shaft appears to become even harder. He looks at her with a mix of surprise and amusement.  
“Well that’s an interesting trick, where did a girl like you learn that?”  
She gives him a coquettish smile.  
“Paladin secrets,” she giggles.  
Gideon just scoffs humously at her reply. Yrel lets go of the shaft as she stands up, the vigorous member leans only slightly backwards as gravity resumes control of it. She undoes the top buttons on her pants, a sexy smile on her lips as she began to slowly slide them down her ample hips. As the hem of her underwear appears, the garment red like the skin of an eredar he can’t help but think, she twirls around. As the pants slowly slide downwards the worgen lets out a long appreciative growl as more and more of well shaped behind reveals itself. Yrel managing to look even more aroused in response to his reaction. He can clearly see that the crotch of her thong is completely soaked with her juices. The scent of her arousal floods his keen sense of smell and causes his member to throb aggressively. 

Before Yrel has any chance to turn around Gideon leaps up from the bed and wraps his arms around her. Causing her to gasp softly as her body is pressed up against his, goosebumps running up her arms. His shaft stands out like a meaty, red spear between her legs. And she can most likely feel the heat emanating from it as well its aggressive throbbing as he rubs against the insides of her thighs. Yrel lets out a quiet, needy whine in response as he rubs it against her slit. He gropes her breasts hungrily, causing her to whimper as he manhandles her bust with his hands and fingers. Her breathing is rapid and shallow, chest heaving up and down. She mewls weakly as a pair of his fingers slowly slide from her bosom and down to her groin, claws rasping against her skin. Her breath gets caught in her throat as they slide under the hem of her thong and rubs against her dripping wet folds. A tremble running through her as they push apart her lower lips and slip inside for a moment. When he growls deeply in his ear as his fingers slide in and out of her wet folds she whines meekly. Gideon giving her everything she desired from his little monster act. The worgen trying not to grin too much at her reactions and simply leans into the role of a predator playing with his prey. She moans, pushing herself up against him as his teeth graze the nape of her neck. His hands continue to play with her breasts or rubbing against her dripping wet folds. After a while he pulls them back from underneath her underwear. Tugging at them slightly to make the string dig into her labia briefly. His fingers glisten wetly with her juices and the draenei submissively opens her mouth and sticks out her tongue. A throaty moan coming from her as she suckles the sticky digits, cleaning them off her juices. Gideon gives her a predatory chuckle, sounding pleased with her lewd display before he breaks character by planting a light kiss on her shoulder.

But without warning he throws her down onto the bed. She bounces once on the soft bed before coming still, her body moving in alluring ways. The worgen pounces on top of the surprised draenei the moment afterwards. She looks wide eyed up at him as he looms over her, muscular arms planted on either side of her head. He gives her a wolfish grin; his member resting against her panty-clad mound. The draenei’s eyes flickering between the shaft and up at his grinning face.  
“My turn,” he says with a predatory glint.  
Yrel’s whimpers meekly as his fingers drag down over her body, between the valley of her breasts and over her toned stomach. His claws leaving brief marks on her skin. Then suddenly he grabs a pair of discarded pillows and puts them underneath her head and her midriff. Yrel looks confused for a moment but before bubbly laugh flows out from her.  
“Even playing the beast you’re a gentleman,” she says mirthfully.  
“Oh don’t you worry my dear,” he responds confidently, “I’ll make up for that shortly.”  
Yrel nibbles on her lower lip, eagerly looking at his red spear that is resting against her mound. The shaft throbbing and twitching slightly.  
“I can’t wait,” she says breathily.

He slowly moves back to the end of the bed, grabbing another pillow to rest his knees on. Causing her to titter, the look in his eyes telling her this is from experience. The worgen grabs the hem of her soaked thong. In effect stopping her from peeling them off herself. She gives him a puzzled look to which he simply grinned back at. There is a sharp tearing noise as he rips them off with a powerful tug, Yrel gasping loudly at his boldness. He throws the discarded underwear to the side. The area around her slit is flushed with arousal, her vulva glistening with her juices. Her white pubic hair had been trimmed into a thin strip. Yrel’s breathing is rapid and shallow as she looks down her body as he guides the member towards her opening.

She inhales sharply as the pointed tip begins to part her lower lips, her hands grabbing fistfuls of the bed covers at the same time. The shaft slowly pushes inside her velvet canal, centimeter by centimeter. The draenei throws her head back and moans loudly as she gets filled up. When his half his member is inside of her he stops and instead begins to thrust back and forth. Slowly at first to let her get used to his size, Yrel let’s out a string of gasps and moans in response. She begins to writhe on top of the bed as pleasure begins overwhelm her senses. With each thrust he plunges deeper, causing more and more of his shaft enter her velvet passage. The worgen grunts slightly as he feels it constrict around his member, the sensation far more intense than her mouth had been earlier. Her passage offering a modicum of resistance to his thrusts, but this was mainly due to his girth. He grabs hold of her knees, to keep her legs spread, as he begins picking up speed with his motions. Yrel’s gaze flickers between looking up at his eyes or down where their bodies connect. The draenei obviously drinking in the sight of his member thrusting in and out of her sex. Moans flow from her mouth whenever he pushes forward, her body gently rocking forward on the bed. Her breasts heaved up and down on her chest with each gasping breath she takes as he keeps on going. 

His grip moves from her knees down to her ankles, the worgen pulling her legs further apart as he starts putting in more force to his thrusts. Yrel’s body begins to rock back and forth with each push, breasts swaying on her chest. Her moans increase in volume, a look of utter delight on her face. Whenever the top of his knot kisses her labia or manages to rub up against her clit she squeals in pleasure. He grabs one of the bouncing breasts firmly, squeezing and kneading it before he gives it an open palm slap. Yrel’s breath hitching in her throat as he does, a look in her goading him to do it again. But instead of giving her what she wants, he instead puts some ferocity into his thrusting. Sending Yrel into a tizzy of moans and squeals before he pushes the entire length inside of her. The knot pressing up against her opening without going fully inside, parting the lips of her labia. She throws her head back as she moans deeply. Her body quivers as a small climax goes through her system from his shaft filling her passage to the brim. When he begins pulling out, she whimpers, almost sounding disappointed. His firm grip around her legs is the only thing preventing her from wrapping them around his waist to keep him inside a while longer.

Gideon repositions himself, climbing up onto the bed and pushing her back slightly. His thrusts are slow but forceful, intending to push his shaft as deep as possible with each thrust. Another string of loud moans coming from her, the sounds of her pleasure filling up the loft bedroom.  
“Harder,” she moans under her breath as she looks at him, “Please fuck me harder.”  
“As the lady commands,” he replies dutifully.  
She makes brief noises of protest as he suddenly pulls out, the noises turning into a surprised squeal as he easily flips her over on her stomach. Her breasts spilling out on either side as they’re pressed up against the bed. The position leaving her butt raised above her slightly, her tail swishing around excitedly. He moves closer on his knees and grabs the tail at the base. Her eyes shot open wide before the surprised look on her face melts away with a drawn-out moan as he begins rubbing the base with his thumb. She collapses forwards on top of her pillow as he gingerly teases the sensitive tail. When she feels the tip of his member tease her lower lips she tries pushing back at him to get it inside of her again. But instead she mewls as he teases her tail again and her efforts stop. The worgen clicking his tongue at her sudden impudence. She gives him a playful smile over her shoulder and wiggles her rear teasingly. 

There is a loud klatch and the draenei seems to jump forwards as the palm of his hand lands hard on her rump. The impact leaving a worgen palm sized mark on her cheek. She gives the smirking worgen a surprised look before he throws another pillow underneath her midriff for support. He grabs hold of her hips and lets the tip of his member rub against her labia for a moment. Just to tease her a bit, the draenei mewling softly as he does. And when she least expects it, he slams his hips forward. Causing her to moan loudly as he penetrates her down to the knot. Reaffirming his grip around her hips, claws pricking against her skin, he began thrusting. From the start setting up a hard and fast pace, causing her body to rock with each push. Breasts swaying underneath her like pendulums. There is another loud klatch as he brings his open palm on her other buttcheek. Causing her to gasp sharply first before she starts to mewl into her pillow as he rubs the burning sensation into her skin. This is followed by another sharp klatch as she spanks her again for good measure. Her body quivering for a moment as she burrows her face into the pillow. His hands grab her by her hips again and he picks up the slack on his thrusts. In the reflection of the bedroom window, he can see her face contorted into an expression of sheer bliss. Her eyes are closed shut and her mouth open as she moans deeply. By this point her long white hair is a dishevelled mess. The worgen resists the urge to grab it for leverage as he thrusts.

Yrel whimpers as he suddenly pulls out and stands up on the bed, his feet planted on either side of her rear. His hands moving to her midriff for a better grip as he aims the glistening shaft against her opening once more, bottoming out in her with one swift push. Yrel’s knuckles turn white as she holds onto the edge of the bed, burying her face into the pillow as he penetrates her. In his new position his thrusts are even harder. Every time he manages to bottom out in her he pushes a bit harder. Causing the knot to slip inside partially before he pulls out again. All she can do is to moan and whimper as her body is roughly pushed forward every time. The sensation of his testicles slapping against adding further stimulation. This continues for a while, the worgen brutally pounding her as deeply as possible before he shifts positions again.

His claws gently rake her skin as his hands slide back up towards her hips again as he sinks down onto his knees. His claws prick her soft skin again, eliciting mewls and whines from her. Feeling more comfortable he resumes his brutal pace once more, each impact sending ripples through her body. Moans punctuating the times he bottoms out and the knot pushing against her opening, the continual teasing driving her delirious with pleasure. The only thing she could do was to just hold on, sometimes pushing her hips back at him as he bottoms out. A near ceaseless string of moans and gasps coming from between her lips as he gave her what she wanted time and time again. Whenever the palm of his hand impacted against her rump, she let out a sharp whine. The pale blue skin of her posterior quickly turning a shade darker as he repeatedly spanked her. Yrel trembles whenever he raked his claws over her back. Whenever he deemed her to be fighting against his ‘dominance’ he firmly pushed her down harder onto the bed with a hand on her back. This was then followed up by a series of deep thrusts to show her who was really the boss. The whole thing an act, the worgen playing with her submissive streak. The draenei clearly enjoying every moment of the apparent lack of control she had. Gideon feels her velvet passage contract around his member every time he did it. 

Before long the pressure building between his legs was something he couldn’t ignore. The build up for his second climax starting to reach a fever point. Gideon knows he probably won’t be able to hold it back for that much longer. Especially with her moving back against him and how her passage seemed to almost have a mind of its own. The muscles wrapping themselves around his shaft almost like a glove and trying to milk his member as hard as possible. Not to mention her tail which seemed to want to be everywhere as well, even trying to tickle his testicles again. It almost manages to catch him off guard again the first time it happens but he manages to resist the distraction. Only twitching slightly in response, much to her amusement. His heartbeat was a like a beating drum in his ears and his breathing was heavy and laboured. Muscles and hips in his legs ached dully from the strain.  
“I’m getting close,” he grunts from between clenched teeth.  
“Gideon,” she was interrupted by a moan, “I want you to knot me. I want to feel it inside of me...”  
The worgen a slight internal double take and stops moving, causing her to crane her head to look at him.  
“And before you say anything” she begins confessing, “Ever since I first heard about it, I've wanted to know how it feels.”  
She rests her trembling body up on her elbows and gives him a look over her shoulder.  
“But first, turn me around Gideon, I want to look at you when it happens.”

He pulls out, the draenei whimpering softly in response. She leans against her elbows for a moment before she turned around with the help of him. Yrel giggles as he gives one of her muscular thighs a kiss in the process. Her skin feels warm to the touch, a faint sheen of sweat covering it. Her breasts rises and falls with each breath she takes, nipples standing out on top like small guard towers. The pillows were shoved aside as he shuffles closer and positions himself between her legs. He grabs her by the hips to pull her closer, her legs resting against his thighs. The rock hard member resting against her glistening mound, juices covering the insides of her thighs. Yrel moans as he teases her slightly by rocking his hips back and forth. The paladin looking like an absolute mess as she lays on top of the bed. Her face was heavily flushed and there was a slightly glassy look in her eyes. The long white hair was a dishevelled mess that was spread out around her. But despite all this she looks up at him with a happi but also an unbelievably dirty smile on her lips.  
“I want you to give me everything you have Gideon. Let my dirtiest fantasies come true.”  
“I thought what we’re doing now was one of them,” he remarks with some mirth.  
“Details,” she says dismissively before she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls him in closer. She kisses him deeply before letting him go. Her voice dripping with wanton desire as she speaks softly into his ear.  
“I want you to fuck the living daylights out of me with that massive prick of yours until we both climax and pass out. Can you do that?”  
“As the lady commands,” he replies smartly and pushes his hips forwards.  
Yrel moans as the shaft pushes inside of her until the top of the knot presses up against her opening.  
“Good boy,” she smirks playfully.  
“You know I hate when people say that.”  
Fluttering her eyelashes at him she gives him the same playful smirk.  
“And what are you going to do about it?”  
He gives her a smirk of his own in return.  
“Why this of course.”  
Gideon pulls his hips back, the head almost slipping out of her before he rams them forwards again. Yrel throws her head back and howls as her body rocks forwards when their pelvises come into contact.  
“Ooh, I always knew rogues played dirty,” she says exhilarated.  
She grabbs fistfulls of the bedsheets for support as he pulls back again, the draenei gasping as the member retracts. As he pushes forward again, her mouth forms into a small o as her eyes close. Her body rocks forward once more, breasts bouncing wildly on her chest.  
“Harder, Gideon,” she pants, “Harder.”

Summoning a deep growl from his chest, he lets his clawed fingers sink into the soft skin of her midriff before beginning to thrust. The pace is brutal and fast, the knot pushing inside of her somewhat before its pulled out again. The sensations sending the draenei spiralling into sexual bliss. All decorum is thrown out the window as she began swearing like Gilnean sailor. Switching from both draenei and common without pausing. She goads him on, the draenei sounding more like a Goldshire hooker than a paladin of the light. The stream of lewd encouragements coming from her would’ve have made even Jaina Proudmoore blush if she heard them. The draenei egging him to, bluntly put, fuck her harder and rougher. The worgen lets his feral side surface as he ruts against her in a frenzy as if the full moon hung above him. There is a ferocious look in his eyes as he goes at it, grunts and growls coming from his throat every time her silken passage contracts around his member. The bed creaking and groaning worryingly underneath them as it rocks from their frantic fornication. By this point the scent of sex and sweat permeates the air in the bedroom. A choir of moans and grunts coming from both partners. Yrel’s hips gyrate and buck up against him whenever he bottoms out, as if she is trying to drive the member ever deeper inside of her. Carnality is the king in the bedroom now, all rational thought and reasoning thrown out into the moonlit night as the two give it all they’ve got. Both sides know that they’re teetering right on the edge of an intense climax and want to dive headlong off the cliff. Growling deeply he leans over her, pushing her legs up towards her and raising her rear off the bed. The worgen beginning to pound her sex with an intensity that makes Yrel shriek with joy, her hands clawing at his back as she moans and squeals. Her encouragement turn even wilder and filthier in response. By now her legs are wrapped around his midriff, the draenei keen on not letting the growling worgen off until she orgasms. The intense friction making her juices froth around the shaft as it mercilessly thrusts in and out of her, a large wet stain on the sheets underneath her. Something which neither really cares about, too busy being consumed by their own lusts as they race towards the finish line.

It’s Gideon who manages to cross the line first, with a monstrous sounding growl he slams his hips forwards. Yrel moans as she feels the knot push inside of her, the fur around his groin tickling her sensitive folds. Her face scrunches up in a look of sheer bliss. Then he climaxes, the worgen lets out a long howl as his member pulses in rapid succession and floods her passage with his semen. The combined sensations of his knot and the first load being unleashed inside of her sends the draenei over the edge in turn. Her own reaction is far more quieter in comparison, a whimper that cuts short as her body tenses up. Her spine arches upwards as hoofed feet press into his back. The muscles in her legs becoming hard as steel for a moment as they tense up. The position making her breasts jut out from her chest. Her kegel muscles clamp down around the shaft like a vice in an attempt to drain it fully. For a single blissful moment, appearing to last for an eternity almost, the two are lost in their pleasure together. At this moment nothing beyond the two of them existed. Their bodies pressed up against each other as they ride out a massive tidal wave of pleasure.

Then it just ends, and reality manages to reassert itself. After that is the exhaustion that comes crashing into them like a rampaging elekk. With a gasp they collapse into a tangled heap as their bodies lose all tension and go limp as Pandarian noodles. Gideon lands on top of her Yrel. Neither part making any effort to move away as they try to regain their senses. Both content to just lie there and gasp for air. The two of them still joined together at the pelvis, but the connection doesn’t last long as his member becomes flaccid enough that it slips out of her. He rolls off her with a pained grunt and she snuggles up close to him, careful not to poke him with her horns in the process.  
“Thanks,” she whispers to him, “For everything today.”  
“Don’t mention it,” he replies groggily.  
Gideon drapes one of his furred arms over her before they pass out.


End file.
